This invention relates to auto seat covers, and more particularly to a seat cover which snugly fits an auto seat and avoids riding up during use of the auto seat.
Auto seat covers are frequently utilized for aesthetically beautifying the auto seat or covering torn or impaired portions of the seat. Once the auto seat cover is in place, it must provide a snug fit in order to avoid continuous manipulation of the seat cover.
Although there are many types of auto seats each having a varying style or model of a particular vehicle, auto seat covers generally come in a limited number of styles. A specific seat cover is therefore designed to cover a generic type of seat regardless of the particular car style or make. The seat covers come typically to fit solid back cars, front seat or back seat, bucket seats or other such generic type of auto seat.
The seat cover is typically installed by the user. Since it is a generic or universal type of seat cover, it includes various tie down arrangements to secure the seat cover in place on the auto seat. However, because of the tie down arrangements, it has been found that during regular use of the auto seat, the seat cover tends to pull or ride up along portions of the auto seat and needs continuous retightening and refitting. In many cases, the failure of the seat cover to remain snugly in place results in the frustration of the user who totally disregards the use of the seat cover and rather maintains the unsightly appearance of a torn or impaired auto seat rather than the continuous inconvenience of readjusting the seat cover.
Accordingly, there is required an improved type of auto seat cover which can remain snugly fit onto the auto seat and remains securely in its place despite continuous use of the auto seat.